Meltdown
by Starfan1245
Summary: Tag to "Changing Channels". After Dean shouted at Gabriel, what happened to him?


**Hello everyone!**

**I can't wait for season seven :D I'm so happy for the cast and crew!**

**Meanwhile, I'm watching re-runs of the episodes. I recently saw Changing Channels and wondered what happened to Gabriel afterwards. So, being bored, I wrote a tag :)**

**So, I wrote this small tag. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When the door slammed shut, he flinched. He didn't know what he had expected, but it still came as a shock.<p>

He guessed he was lucky that Dean had let him out of the fire, but he still felt scarred from the eldest Winchester's words. True, he was a little scared to face his family, but also, there was nothing he could do about it.

Angrily, he squeezed his eyes shut, and when he re-opened them, he was in a field. For miles, there was nothing but grass and the occasional tree; a perfect place for a meltdown.

He fell to his knees and screamed, loud and long, angrily at first, but then the pain and sorrow from the words caught up with him and he began to sob.

Most humans knew not that Angels had the same emotions that they did. Their thoughts that were all supernatural beings were emotionless, but Angels felt human feelings too.

Why does my family have to be so horrible? He thought weakly as he cried out. Why can't this war just be over? Maybe we could skip fighting this time?

Very dully, Dean's words echoed in his mind. "This is about you being too scared to stand up to your family!"

The previous anger returned. _If I recall, Dean Winchester, you were also scared to question your father as well! _In his mind, he had a plan to confront Dean, but he knew better than that, for Castiel would probably smite him if he got near any of the Winchesters again.

"Why are you crying?"

Castiel had once again snuck up on him. Sometimes Gabriel missed the power to sense his little brother's grace when Cas tried to sneak up.

Gabriel swiped his vessel's face with hard fists. "I'm fine," he growled. "Just… Go back to your humans again or something."

"They're not my humans," Castiel stated blankly. "They are merely my friends."

"Whatever," Gabriel sighed, then climbed back onto his feet. The hurt feeling still there, but it was masked now by his old goofy face. "I'm done with my mental break down; you can leave now."

"You are still upset," Castiel said. "I can see it inside you."

Gabriel sniffled. "Well, whatever you see, it's a lie."

Castiel cocked his head, and then stepped slowly over to his brother. "Gabriel," he began. "I know what Dean said was wrong, but also, Dean did not mean it."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Gabriel didn't mean for it to come out that harshly, but his anger was making another appearance.

Castiel flinched, but his facial expression stayed the same. "I am sorry, brother."

Gabriel muttered, "No you're not," but Castiel heard it just the same.

He sighed and looked at Gabriel and stepped next to him. "What Dean said was out of anger that you dared to corner him and Sam and tried to get them to say yes. That is all."

Gabriel looked at his brother through red-rimmed eyes, full of anger and sadness. "He meant it," he said. "Every word."

Castiel sighed, then wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulder. "Maybe," he admitted. "So do something about it."

Gabriel sniffed. "Hunt him down and kill him over and over again?" he asked hopefully.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "No," he said sternly. "I meant do something about Lucifer. Maybe take Dean's words and use the anger against Lucifer."

Gabriel thought for a second, and then said, "Thanks."

It was soft, but Castiel still heard it. His lips twitched, then he smiled widely. "You are welcome," he said before he disappeared.

So Gabriel used his new found anger to plot what he was going to do about his brother. And when he saw Lucifer for the first time in millenniums, he knew that what he was doing was right.

Even as the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So… it sort of turned into a tag from "Changing Channels" and "Hammer of the Gods". I haven't seen any of the episodes in-between this, so I don't know if Gabriel was in any of those episodes, so forgive me if it goes off the plot line of those episodes. Also, I wrote this in a hurry and it's un-beta'd, so forgive me (again) if it isn't the best writing.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :) Reviews are always nice to receive, so maybe leave one…? Thanks!**


End file.
